In The Dark
by Esperata
Summary: Inspired and encouraged by Porsche101. Skipper and Marlene are trapped together. Rated T for steam.


Skipper wished he'd had time to think this plan through. Kowalski had suggested it as the only option and Skipper, as usual, had acted without thinking.

Now he was trapped. Terrified to move. As the violent shaking stopped, he braced himself. Not so much for the impact but for what he knew would come next.

"So…" A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of Marlene's voice. "What happens now?" He wished he could see where she was but he hadn't thought to bring the flashlight. Usually he simply had to ask Rico… but on this mission he was alone.

Just him and Marlene. In a small, dark container.

"Well," he tried to keep his voice authoritive. "We've been collected. We simply have to wait while the transport vehicle delivers us to our destination." He heard her shift slightly.

"How long will that be?"

"Kowalski estimated…" he gulped, "approximately 4 hours. Maybe less." She was silent and he found himself listening to her breathing. He hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating though it sounded like a drum in his head.

The confines of the box meant that though he couldn't see her, he could feel the warmth of her breath. She was sitting bare inches away from him. If he moved even the slightest amount he might brush against her… so he held himself rigidly in position. The idea of touching her was thrilling but he couldn't risk it.

"It sure is dark in here." He tried to think of something witty to say in reply. Some casual comment that would show off his brave and illustrious past. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to focus on anything other that her scent.

"Yeah," he managed to agree. He'd noticed her scent before of course. When he'd been in her quarters or when he'd allowed himself to move close to her. But now… in the airless container… it encircled him like a gentle mist.

"It's… kinda scary." He froze. Though he knew how dangerous it was to get too close to Marlene he couldn't ignore the fear in her tone. He'd just have to be strong.

Carefully, he moved ever so slightly towards her. Immediately, his flipper brushed against her paw and he heard her gasp in surprise. She also pulled away instinctively.

"It's OK," he reassured her. "It's just me."

"Oh. Right." She said nothing else and after hesitating another moment Skipper cautiously put his flipper round her shoulders. He could feel the tension in her and realised he was just as tense… though not for the same reason. Still, he couldn't let his feelings for Marlene prevent him from comforting her when she was obviously nervous.

With an effort he forced himself to relax and was rewarded moments later by feeling her relax as well. They continued in silence and he found himself brushing her fur ever so slightly. It didn't have the silkiness of his feathers but was thick and he imagined it would be warm to rest against… He froze again as he realised where his thoughts were heading. She obviously sensed this.

"Skipper? Are you alright?" He was about to answer when he felt her paw rest on his chest. He could imagine her concerned face turned to look at him, even though neither could see in the pitch darkness. The warmth of her breath danced across his bill and he struggled to find the breath to reply to her question. When he did his voice came out as more of a choke.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Her voice was mere inches in front of his face. He felt her paws gently brush his feathers even as her shallow breathing brushed across him.

"Marlene," he whispered finding his flippers automatically holding her shoulders.

"Uh huh?" Her paws traced their way up to the sides of his face.

"I…" he was cut off by her lips kissing the side of his beak. As usual he didn't think, and sliding his flippers up to her face he kissed her back. She eagerly began planting kisses all over his face as he pulled her body closer to him.

"How… long… did you… say… we'd be?" she asked breathlessly between kisses. As he felt her heart beat hammering against his chest and brushed his beak across her neck he whispered.

"Four hours, maybe more." He felt her shiver as he ran his flippers down her spine.

"Not long enough," she murmured wrapping her arms about his neck.

"There's always the return journey."


End file.
